Reliving the past, 1 hunger game at a time
by Shaphire15
Summary: In this story, I'll be trying to write about all of the hunger games that haven't been wrote, so essentially the 50th, 74th and 75th hunger games won't be wrote. However, I'm not sure whether to include capitol and reaping, and to experiment with different POV's. Please leave reviews.
1. The beginning

1st Hunger Games

I stand on my metal disc, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

The 'hunger games', the Capitols reminder the uprising was never to be repeated, was in its inaugural year, and I was one of the inaugural year's tributes.

I had always cracked under pressure; in fact, I have a large habit of almost going insane, so I try to repeat my name, to remember who I am, to stay in control ready for the bloodbath as the tributes were sure to engage in for the initial supplies.

No-one else really knows what's going on, and I can't boast of being more aware. We've never had to survive like this. Sure, we had to hide from bombs and the like in the war, but none of us are used to being on the front line.

Unlike the capitol, we don't kill children.

I survey the landscape. Trees in one direction, a swamp in the other, with a possible apothecary in there, but I've never been one for plants. A lake stands under the cornucopia, with all the supplies piled near the coast. It occurs to me that the lake might be the only water in the arena.

5.

I think I should rush in.

4.

Grab a weapon and some food then run.

3.

Should I really?

2.

I'm so unsure…

1.

Now or never…

Go.

I instantly begin sprinting. Most of my fellow tributes seem to have followed this plan of action too. I see a few slipping away into the woods, most from 3 and 5.

They always have been quite wily.

As I get my hands onto a sword, I feel a fist hit the back of my head; I instinctively whirl around, slicing my sword hard and deep into the assailants arm.

I step back, shocked at what I just did, watching as the wailing human before me grasped at their arm, which is barely hanging by a thread.

I realise what I've done, and it was exactly what I promised myself I wouldn't in these games, I which I am merely a pawn.

I have drawn the first blood.

I am no longer who I was before I stepped into the arena.

I am a monster.

However, those thoughts start to evaporate as I realise the giant peril I am in. The other tributes are beginning to recover from the action of first blood, and come to their senses.

I quickly pick up a backpack that appears to be stuffed with food, though I have scarcely time to check, as the other tributes are upon us. I sprint away, taking punches and kicks to various parts of my body.

As I reach the treeline, I realise that the bloodbath behind me is beginning to end, with bodies littering the floor. I almost retch at the sight.

I force myself to turn around and carry on running. Once I feel I'm out of sight, I stop and begin to check my supplies. Dried fruit, a bag of ham, some sausages, a variety of different bread and some other meat I don't recognise.

As I begin to stand up, I hear a rustling in the bushes, and then a sharp pain in my head. I reel around, and see the male tribute from District 9, and he is holding a rock in his hand, stained with my blood.

I react instinctively, slicing hard and fast towards his side, which he blocks with his rock, the impact ringing out and causing him to cry out in pain, I suspect the impact has broken some bones in his hand, but fear makes me act next, and I stab my sword straight through his throat.

As he convulses on the ground the impact of what I've done hits me.

I've killed someone.

My personal Hunger Games have begun.

I'm no longer Marble Caesar, the girl who cried when someone hurt a fly.

My mind reels with the implications of what I've done, and I begin to remember who I used to be…

.


	2. The flashback

Hunger games chapter 2

**A/N: Gonna try and keep the chapters coming thick and fast, but they'll likely be quite short, 500-1000, possibly more for certain chapters. Each games will last between 5-10 chapters, and I'm hoping this one will last closer to 10, owing to the fact it's the first one, though I plan to add all the stuff like reaping, the morning before, their feelings on it, and interviews/chariot ride (I personally think it turning into entertainment should start in the second games, due to the first just being a lesson.**

**Replies to reviews**

**RueThisDay: **_**Wow. I have never thought about that aspect of the games. Well, I have, but never about how to write about them. I'm very impressed, that really made me think.**_

**Thanks for the positive review, it made me happy to realize someone enjoyed me story and it made them think :)**

In a happier time, I would often pick flowers from a meadow near our house, as before the war District 2 was a friendly community type town, fairly loyal to the Capitol, so we were quite in-favour, and despite our lack of greenery in the natural environment, most inhabitants of District 2 love greenery, I was no exception of course.

When I finished, I would give the flowers to my mother, who would pot them or plant them in our front garden. My older brother Granite, used to help me. Despite his huge stature and name, he is extremely friendly. We had a very rare brother-sister relationship, in which we were almost best friends.

However, after the war tore us apart and dad left, the hunger games began. The grisly, violent hunger games began. The only reason I'm probably still alive is because I'm quite tall, 5ft 6, a trait I inherit from my parents.

When I was reaped, my brother and mother visited my. Whilst my mother tried to stay strong, my brother's façade lasted mere seconds, and he broke down into floods of tears extremely quickly, almost as soon as I expressed my fear of never seeing either of them again, but insisting they keep me in their hearts, but move on in their heads.

The war has always really haunted me, my brown eyes are permanently scarred by what I saw; many bombs dropped, children crying as their houses were burnt, their parents scream as they were burned by firebombs, remembering it brings back my fears of my mother being in peril, as she has always supported me and tried to be strong for me.

Before we entered, I tried to learn all I could off the trainers the Capitol supplied, and I realised that many of the others reaped aren't really older or stronger than me, so I've entered with a small air of confidence, which all but disappeared almost as soon as I entered the fray.

My thirst suddenly wakes me. I am bursting for water, my food being mostly dry, and I know I must head back to the lake, and soon, before I die, not of another tribute in a fight, but of dehydration, which I'd almost discounted, stupidly so, I rise, kicking a tree in anger, as I realize my stupid mistake…


	3. The desperation and deaths

Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, this time I should have a nice short A/N, just replies.**

**RueThisDay**

**Thanks for your continued reading of the story, and with the 1 chapter per HG, that's probably a good idea, yeah, but with like the 1****st**** and 25****th****, plus a few more, I think it is better longer, due to the fact they're significant hunger games, but I see where you're coming from :).**

I stumble, barely able to place one foot in front of the other, dehydration setting in harder and harder, dragging me close to the jaws of oblivion.

Finally, I see the gates of salvation opening. The cornucopia, an enormous golden angel singing out to me from the depths of heaven, and the sight makes my cracked; dry lips cry out for the rich blue liquid that adorns the underneath of the heavenly golden horn.

I force my aching, dying legs into a rambling, shaky run, desperately dashing for salvation. I'm determined to drink every mouthful my body can I hold.

I reach the lake, and begin to drink greedy mouthfuls, filling my body with the great blue sustenance, the saviour of me, banishing the bane of my life; thirst.

As I finish my drink, someone suddenly barrels into me. I vaguely see the short hair and assume it's a boy, and then go into full action mode, lashing out with my fists, attempting to knee him in a place no boy ever wants to be kneed and trying to bite him.

"Feisty, aren't ya?" the rough voice says, as I pull my fingernails down his face.

"You can bet I am!" I spit back at him.

Then, just as he rises his knife, with all hope seemingly lost, a frenzy of blonde hair barrels into him, knocking him off of me.

Not thinking before I act, I sprint over to where they are wrestling, the girl with the blond hair pulls a vicious looking spear from her back, and then stabs him in the chest.

By the time I reach them, the boys cannon fires.

I watch on gobsmacked, as she calmly gets up, and offers me her hand. I shake it.

"I'm Ruby, want an alliance?"

"Sure, why n-"

Before I can finish my sentence, blood spurts from her chest, and she falls down, screaming. A vicious barbed arrow protrudes from her back.

I know immediately I can't save her, and instead briefly promise to avenge her, say a small prayer, and then look for her assailant.

I see the girl from district 11, sitting cackling in a tree. I only remember she was the only tribute that seemed happy to be in the Hunger Games.

I charge towards her, letting all my hatred of everything pour at towards her. In my anger, I forget that she's a crack shot.

She lets loose her arrow, which fires straight towards my chest.

I narrowly dodge it, but before I can be shot at again, suddenly, I spot my district partner, Marc, running towards her. Just as she notches a second arrow, he smashes her with a vicious looking club.

Despite the seemingly fatal blow, she somehow manages to get up and run away. I looked on shocked, as my second saviour today Marc heads over to shake my hand.

/ Change to Marc's POV \\\\

I see the girl, with her long flowing brown locks and spritely brown eyes.

She may barely remember me. But I remember her. See, she saved my life. I truly owe her. And I am determined to save her. Outwardly, I may appear needy, but inside, I only wish to see my debt replied, and that debt is a life, as she protected me during the war. So I will protect her. I will give her back her life, as she gave me back mine.

I force


	4. The debt

Hunger games chapter 4

**A/N: Just reviews, AGAIN! YAY! I'm being a good little author and not writing long A/N's!**

**RueThisDay: Thanks for the feedback :). I'll probably work more on that in this chapter, as they're a bit of a twist at the end, though it's probably not unexpected:P.**

So, with my newly gained ally, we set off, after filling up a canteen or two of water, heading to find higher ground, so as to stay safe.

Ok, maybe I didn't trust him without any boundaries, but I trust him enough, after all, I don't often trust easily, but something about him reminds me of someone I've known before. I don't know why, but, well, I just do.

One thing I most definitely know, however, is that I am not the Marble that entered these damned games. Not the girl that would pick flowers every day and return them to mum.

I'd changed, and not for the better.

Marc is upbeat however, but almost away in his own world, seeing things only he can see. Maybe, he's remembering his life before the games, like all of us do. Apart from Tera, who takes a sadistic joy in the damned things, almost smiling when someone dies.

She's sick and twisted, and I hate her with every particle in my body. I mean, I didn't even wish death on the District 4 boy (I think his name was Flynn) who attacked me, but she's something different. I mean, I've killed, just like her.

We eventually reach the top of the hill. Marc seems a little out of breath, so I hand him a water-skin. He accepts it with a grateful nod. As we sit in silence, I feel a strange peace. Then I hear a faint noise in the distance, and I look over my shoulder, but I see nothing, so I can carry on sitting calmly.

However, the noise grows louder, and I begin to stand up tentatively. Then I hear the first scream. I automatically recognise it, a noise from my nightmares.

My mother's scream.

I scrambled to my feet, Marc following clumsily behind me. The noise seems to be coming from this strange bird, black and white and evil all over.

I scream vengeance, and slice into one of them, sending the vile creature flopping to the floor.

Then, the buzzing.

Bloody mutts, when can't they leave someone alone? Tracker-jackers swarm towards me, their golden bulbous bodies screaming death ready to destroy me…

/Change To Marc's POV\\\\

She's in peril, struggling between the tortuous noise that is what I guess to be her mother screaming and sprinting from the murderous hornets.

I know exactly how to repay my debt know. Wading in, I push her away from the bees.

"Run!"

She instinctively follows my advice. I know how to save her. I begin slicing with a knife, beating the bees away. However, they're getting closer, always closer. Soon, they'll overpower me.

The first hornet stings, and soon I'm being forced to the ground, bulbous lumps rising all over my body. I see, before the hallucinations begin, Marble looking back at me, and in a sudden moment, I realise she remembers me.

/Back to Marble\\\\

Oh god, now I remember who he is, why he remembers me, and is determined to save me. It's the Marc, the person I saved in the war. He must have felt he was in my debt. I now believe I'm in his debt, and I'll never forget him.

Ever.


	5. Broken and bleeding at my feet and heart

Hunger games chapter 5

**A/N: New reviewer *shock face*. This one's gonna be short, maybe 300 words, not much great going on. To the replies!**

**RueThisDay: You're still reading this, wow! Thanks for the positive reviews, and your continued support of this story, it makes me write, knowing I will likely get at least 1 review :).**

**Justine: Thanks for the positive review; you are now the first reviewer other than rue, so hola and I hope to see you again (in the story, I don't know you in real life XD).**

I walk numb with pain, shocked and saddened by my realisation of Marc's supposed debt to me. I can't believe his debt would run so deep as to sacrifice his life in such a gruesome way to save me.

Around about midday, I spot a boy from District 3 hiding in a tree. I look towards him, but, due to my depression, I'm about to walk on. Then he seems to think I'm going to attack, and seems to decide to take the initiative.

He runs towards me, screaming blue murder. I heartlessly raise my sword, and he impales himself upon it. I realise I feel nothing but a small tang of sorrow. I'm immunised against it. I'm becoming the monster within.

As I walk on, I fail to spot a snare. It is poorly set, but it snaps shut wrong and flicks up, creating a long gash across my face. However, I can't say it bothers me too much. The bleeding will staunch itself soon.

I continue to plod on, head down, shoulders hunched, everything about my body speaking of a girl condemned. Maybe the Capitol will realise these games were not the right tool.

/Mothers POV\\\\\\

I can imagine my daughter is distraught, and is likely thinking these games are the wrong thing to control us.

But haven't they done what they've intended?

I mean, Marble had a great willpower and sense of mortality; wrong and right. She was the heartiest girl I knew, a girl that kept the entire areas spirits high, with her flowers, and sweet high singing voice.

I see a girl broken, not a girl who would make the area cheer as she sang and picked flowers. She was a happy child, and now she's been broken. I'm sure that other people in the district will notice this, and realise even those with a great willpower can be broken.

/Back to Marble\\\\

I've lost my identity. A girl from district 6 lies broken and bleeding at my feet. I can feel a vague sadness, stronger than before but still weak. I miss my mother, I mean, she's my rock, and I drew my strength than her. I feel like a monster.

I am a monster.

Let Tera come. I acted so superior to her, but how different to her am I. I killed just as much, and now barely feel any sadness, though I cannot claim to enjoy it. Maybe the feeling will come back.

Maybe, just maybe.


End file.
